Running Hot and Cold
by MarioFireRed
Summary: Story Request by Destroyer(destroyerdestroyer) After saving Elrios from the demon Ran, Elsword and Aisha became a newly formed couple as the Elgang left their seperate ways. Now witness their daily lives together in this romance and comedy filled slice of life story! Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1: Everyday Life

**Me: Destroyer I lied, I'm making this story a two-shot because the one-shot started to take too long.**

**Mario/Crystal: Huh?**

**Me: Oh right...a story exchange for Destroyer is an Elsword x Aisha story! Don't worry I brought out my fluffier side for this story!**

**Elsword: Oh thank god I won't die!  
**

**Me: Well...there is Red Stained...**

**Elsword: D:**

**Me: Heh heh I won't go into much detail yet, I'm still planning the ideas. Anyway here's a slice of life romance and comedy story of Elsword and Aisha's life as a couple after defeating Ran. Chapter 1, START!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Everyday Life_

The sunlight shone brutally through the glass window, rudely interrupting the groaning crimson boy's earned slumber. Mumbling to himself about the sun Elsword sat up and stretched, removing the bangs from his face. He rubbed his half-closed eyes open from drowsiness and glanced beside him with a smile at the other occupant of the two-person bed.

Thanks to him taking the window side the lavender haired magician kept soundly asleep, her mouth forming a little "o" and her hair untied laying against her pillow like a little lilac. As she snored softly Elsword's flaming red eyes traveled down to her purple pajamas, blushing slightly that some of the buttons on her shirt were unbuttoned. Thinking rationally, Elsword carefully and quietly buttoned up the rest of the clothing while silently commenting how her chest got slightly bigger than what he last remembered.

As he reached up to button the last of her shirt at her neck, the magician Aisha woke up with a yawn. "M...Morning Els-" She opened up her lilac eyes to find Elsword's face close up to hers and traveled her eyes down to see him buttoning her up. "ELSWORD?!" Aisha blushed profusely and immediately jumped to conclusions, sitting up and smacking the Rune Slayer across the face with her hand.

He rubbed the cheek Aisha smacked in pain. "Y'know that kind of hurts Aisha." Elsword playfully commented.

"W-W-WHAT W-WERE YOU J-JUST DOING T-TO ME?!" The magician's eyes widened in embarrassment as her voice shook when questioning the 16 year old teenager.

Elsword laughed and confessed. "Some buttons on your shirt were unbuttoned, so I put them back together."

"Oh thanks Elsword." Aisha sighed in relief then paled white upon his still grinning face. "D-Did you see my..."

"Yes, they've grown quite a bit Aisha!" He gave her his best cat smile, earning him yet another slap to the face.

"T-Thanks for the compliment Elsword." After that episode, Aisha mellowed down and smiled at her growth. "Although you would sound more convincing...if you wore more than your boxers." Elsword curiously looked down at himself to find that he indeed only had boxers on. Guess late night training can really make a man forget things. He laughed and promised to make future mornings for them less awkward.

The two got out of bed and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, 9 in the morning. Aisha won the "rock-paper-scissors" fight against Elsword to determine who gets to shower first and headed to the bathroom to strip herself. Elsword on the other hand sighed in defeat and began to cook breakfast. While bathing herself in the shower and cooking up some pancakes for the two, Aisha and Elsword once again recalled the start of their relationship.

* * *

"_What happened to all that bravado earlier young man?" Time rewinds four months ago at the final battle at the Halls of Water. The demon general, Ran, sneered at the boy in front of him who could barely stand without the weight of his sword aiding him. "All that talk of becoming stronger and protecting the El. It's all down the drain right now." He grinned viciously as he continued his foothold on the magician's head underneath him._

"_S-Shut up you." Elsword barked angrily at the demon, wiping off blood from his forehead where it stung from Ran's sword. His body shook as he pleaded his vision to stay conscious, driven only by the desire to protect Aisha from the demon's hold. He began to notice on his shoulders that the "3" and "Dragon" markings are starting to disappear. "At this rate I might not be able to use runes anymore." He mumbled to himself, walking towards Ran as he clasps his hands together on the grip of his sword._

"_Oh so you have a little bit of fight in you left?" Ran felt amused at this petty attempt to attack him. "I hope to have some fun knocking you out like all your little friends."_

"_Let. Go. Of. Aisha." The Rune Slayer bluntly demanded Ran, the former activating a thin red aura around him. Following his request the demon released his foothold on the magician and, while Aisha teared up in external pain and internal pain on Elsword's decision, walked up to Elsword. His sword and demonic arm both glowed in darkness to serve the final blow to the flaming leader. Immediately Elsword dodged Ran's incoming dark-fused flaming claw and launched him into the air._

_Using what little strength he had left Elsword clapped his hands together and, using both hands, summoned and swung a huge blue magical blade straight through the demon's heart, killing him easily. "LUNA BLADE!" The Rune Slayer yelled out during the duration of the attack. Once Ran was defeated, the rest of the remaining demons vanished without a trace with no leader to power their existence in the purely El controlled world of Elrios. Elsword smiled at saving the world and Aisha then plummeted to the ground from exhaustion._

"_E-ELSWORD!" Aisha managed to stand on her two feet despite being held hostage on the ground for a good two minutes and rushed over to Elsword. Checking his pulse and confirming that he's still alive, the magician embraced him and succumbed into a pool of tears. Once again she broke down in tears a few days later upon the hospitalized Elsword's request to go out with her as a couple, the eradication of the demons signaling the end of their journey to save Elrios and the start of another to live life together._

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Elsword nearly dropped the pancake he was flipping on the pan from Aisha's shocked yet cute screaming. "C-C-COLD! ELSWORD ARE YOU USING THE SINK?!" The crimson boy glanced over at the kitchen sink running with hot water. Taking this chance to get her back for the bed incident, he reached for the hot water nozzle.

"Here! I'll help you with that!" He shouted across the house, turning the hot water nozzle into full power. He bursted into laughter with Aisha's "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and "I HATE YOU ELSWORD!" and immediately turned off the unused hot water completely. "Can't take a little joke can you AiAi?" Elsword joked, giving Aisha a cute nickname.

The magician pouted and sighed in relief bathing in the warm water. While cleansing her body, Aisha plotted many, many schemes to get back at Elsword. _Maybe I can- no Rena isn't here so it can't work. Ooh I can show him- wait Eve took that manga. Man and I was gonna make him suffer by reading through it all! Curse her curiosity, and nosebleeds, from reading it! __*Sigh guess I'll put this plan in action then! _She donned an evil cat smirk on her face as she stepped out of the shower and dried herself.

Only going out with a towel wrapped around her petite figure, the magician's nose wavered to the tasty aroma of Elsword's cooking (oh lord please help her). Aisha took in a good view of him: the Rune Slayer's long hair and bangs tied up as he flipped the sizzling pancakes and reached for two plates in the pantries next to him, still unaware of the magician's presence. Finally the lavender girl seized her opportunity when the crimson boy placed the cooked pancake into one of the plates. She leaned against the wall, trying to get herself into a seductive pose, and proceeded to take action with her plan.

Elsword turned around and blushed profusely at the sight, nearly dropping the plate in the process. "A-A-Ai...sha..." He stood petrified at his girlfriend's attire, a towel that acts as a barrier that reveals the wearer's bare body upon removal, as she walked up to him with a playful gleam tinted in her eyes.

"Elsword..." Aisha seductively called to him, laughing in dominance mentally as she walked up to her lover and caressed his face. "...Why don't we skip breakfast and go straight to dessert?" The magician licked her lips and loosened her towel slightly.

Her plan seems to be working, as Elsword couldn't stop reddening. "U-Um. L-Let's not get hasty A-Aisha...b-breakfast is the m-most important meal of the day-" Just then his "stomach" growled while switching his gaze from Aisha to the pancake.

"Breakfast huh?" Aisha grinned deviously, tip toeing and whispering into Elsword's ear. "In that case, why don't we just add bacon and eggs in the menu?" As she got closer to the nervous and heavily sweating swordsman, she noticed a slight bulge in his boxers. Taking advantage of the situation, she starts to strip.

"W-WAIT AISHA DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Elsword practically begged, knowing full well what could happen if she went through with this.

"TOO LATE!" The petite magician immediately discarded her towel as one who would remove their jacket in a badass fashion. Elsword wanted to shut his eyes yet at the same time couldn't look away, Aisha is his girlfriend after all. The swordsman's nose started to bleed and he gulped knowing the punishment he'll face later. But...then he noticed something.

Aisha wore a sleeve-less shirt and shorts, both purple, covered underneath the towel. The magician laughed hysterically. "HAHAHA OH MY GOD ELSWORD! Y-YOU SHOULD'VE S-SEEN YOUR FACE!" She held her gut with both arms in laughter as Elsword humorously became pissed.

"D-DAMN YOU AISHA! YOU HAD ME GOING THERE FOR A SECOND!" He hung his head low and placed the plate on the dinner table, all while muttering incomprehensible swears. Once his magical girlfriend finished her laughing fit a few moments later when he made the table with breakfast for two, Elsword started with Aisha. "D-DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FREAKING SCARED I WAS?!"

Aisha amusingly took in Elsword's blushing anguished face, one that suits him very well. "Well that's what you get Elbaka!"

"FOR WHAT?!"

"For trying to make a move on me in bed AND for taking all the hot water while I was showering!" She ruffled his hair playfully and seated herself. "Oh yeah can you pass the syrup honey?" Aisha added with a sweet smile.

Elsword's mind ran with thought briefly and clicked. Scratching his hair in frustration, the swordsman gave up and sat down as well and fulfilled Aisha's request. "T-This isn't over!" He accepted defeat and poured some syrup over his pancakes.

"Hehe I know!" Aisha stifled and tore off a big chunk of her pancake.

After nearly a half hour of silence the two finish their breakfast (if only Elsword didn't cook so many damn pancakes, the swordsman really loves those), the magician decided to change topics as she washed the plates. "Hey Elsword."

"Yeah?" Elsword tied the full trash bag and slung it over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering when you're gonna start getting a part-time job that's all." Aisha asked, concerned. "I know there isn't much a swordsman like you can do after we saved Elrios and especially since you can't use your runes..." Now that she mentioned it, Elsword glanced at his two shoulders again. There was no trace of the Rune tattoos that were once there, their magic being fully absorbed in that last attack against the demon Ran and no way to recreate them without the help of Penensio all the way in Hamel. Here in Ruben, there was no need for fire runes to defend Elrios anymore. "...but I'm sure even you can find a job using your swordsmanship skills."

Elsword smirked. "No sweat remember the Red Knights camp where Lowe trains all the new recruits like me a long time ago? Maybe I can become an assistant instructor with him to teach the new generation whenever we bite the dust."

"R-Really! You already got a job?!" Aisha's eyes sparkled.

"Oh come on what better Knight can you find here than yours truly?" Elsword's eyes gleamed. "Besides it's about time I teach the old man the lessons I've learned in our journey with the others."

"Yeah." Aisha sidetracked into deep thought as Elsword went outside to discard the trash (the you-know-what is NOT in the bag if you're wondering). _I'm really enjoying our new life as a couple! Underneath Elsword's arrogant and too laid-back personality lays a kind and caring heart with unwavering determination. An Elemental Master couldn't ask for a better soul mate. _

"Hey uh...Aisha? You still there?" Elsword's voice brought her back. "The sink is about to overflow." The Elemental Master glanced down in confusion to find the water (along with the floating plates) almost filling up the whole sink.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Thinking quickly she turned off the water nozzles and removed the cork keeping the water in the sink. Immediately the water spiraled down the drain, leaving the wet plates behind. Aisha sighed in relief and thanked Elsword for bringing her back in reality (after mentally bashing herself for not being attentive enough).

"Heh I guess not even the almighty and disciplined Aisha gets sidetracked every once in a while." Elsword teased, poking her forehead much to her pouting.

"Hey!" She continued pouting much to Elsword's amusement.

"Alright alright." Elsword finally let it go, removing some bangs from his face. "Anyway wanna stop by PhoDonalds on the way? A student teacher with nothing to eat during her lunch break isn't very productive right?"

"F-Fine, but why can't you just cook here like always?" Aisha regretted asking that question.

"Because I feel like teasing a certain employee at the fast food place that's why!" Elsword grinned. The magician gave up and the two dressed for outside. Elsword donned a plain red t-shirt and black pants while Aisha dressed in a purple shirt and blue pants. Together the two exited the front door (don't worry both of them brought their phones and keys), locked it, and proceeded on their merry way.

* * *

_Ruben's becoming a lot livelier ever since we saved Elrios. _Elsword noticed, walking into the main plaza of Ruben with a population rivaling Elder. His ears pricked when the people around the two started to gossip.

"Hey look it's Elsword and Aisha! I heard they didn't get along during their journey."

"Yeah well now it looks like they're a lovely couple."

"They really must've matured once Elrios is at peace. Two bickering idiots now a couple, who knew!"

"E-Elsword..." Aisha clung closer to Elsword's arm, which instigated the gossip of the two in the first place.

"Just ignore them Aisha, we're almost there." She heeded his annoyed advice and the two stayed oblivious to the many, many rumors. Finally just as Elsword's patience is challenged to its last nerve, the couple finally arrive at the fast food restaurant.

The place, unsurprisingly, is rustling and bustling with full booths and tables everywhere, thank goodness the two are only ordering takeout. From what the two concluded, PhoDonalds consisted mainly of either families with little children or large single people chowing down on some Phoburgers. _G-Great...are we the only ones with a life?! _The two thought, going up to the cashier.

"Welcome to PhoDonalds..." The burly cashier turned around to face Elsword and Aisha. "How may I help-" his face paled. "Oh no it's you again!"

"What up Banthus!" Elsword greeted with a suspicious grin on his face. "How's life going with you and the 'Great' William?" He asked sarcastically, taunting the unseen Phoru.

_Calm down Banthus, remember what the guys said about my anger management issues. _The former bandit calmed his nerves and relaxed his breathing, hoping to get through the crimson teenager in a civil manner. "We are doing fine, now can you please just give us your order so we can both get on with our day?"

"For once I agree." Aisha playfully glared at Elsword.

"Heh...heh." Elsword tried his best to laugh his way out of her death glare with unsuccessful results. He cleared his throat and started to order (in fear that his waifu would do something unimaginable to him). "Anyway I'll make this simple so even a moron like you can't possibly get this order wrong. We'll both have #1 the Pho Mac. In case you forgot it's a regular PhoBurger with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and cheese."

"Tch, we can handle our own orders you little brat." Banthus snarked at Elsword, calling to the back for two #1's. "Now you two wait here."

"Fine, anything in particular you want to discuss with us Banthus? Y'know other than the times Aisha, I, and the rest of our little group beat the crap out of you guys." The swordsman challenged.

"E-Elsword..." Aisha sighed in exhaustion. "Just let it go."

"No we will not!" Both Banthus and Elsword retaliated in conjunction. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!"

Banthus cleared his throat and explained his day with Elsword amusingly listening. "Well if you must know..." His eyes glittered and shone. "...I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

Elsword and Aisha's eyes widened and nearly forgot to breathe. "YOU WHAT?!"

"THAT'S RIGHT I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" After Banthus's outburst, the manager (William the Phoru by the way) told him through clenched teeth to talk in a more civilized tone.

"No way I don't believe you!" Elsword told him straight in disbelief, removing Aisha's grip on his arm and instead let it relax over her shoulder. Aisha thought this too, except in greater shock.

"W-What was that sudden outburst Banthus honey?" Another employee, a cute woman, skipped from her post as a drive thru worker to Banthus and hugged his arm. Elsword and Aisha nearly tripped over at the female's familiar face.

"A-ANNE?!" The swordsman and magician couldn't believe it, the kind pink haired innkeeper is supposed to be Banthus' girlfriend?! "W-WHEN DID...HOW DID...WHAT ABOUT THE INN...?!" They bombarded rapid-fire questions at the poor girl, who gripped the burly cashier's arm tighter.

"Huwaaahh!" She cutely cried out in big-eyed tears. "Y-You guys changed a lot in three years."

"Heh I'll answer them my love!" As if things couldn't get any weirder, Banthus pecked her cheek...AND SHE LIKED IT! "We started dating for about a week now, Anne wondered into the wrong neighborhood and I had to beat up all the crooks who tried to get her with my old blade!" He gave a hearty laugh as he let his love answer the last question as he took care of the first two.

"We haven't gotten much business with the inn lately due to the abundance of house cropping in Ruben nowadays." Anne wiped her tears and continued. "So I'm working part-time in drive thru to cover my wages in a more reliable way. Then I found out this handsome man worked here as well." The two embraced in an even tighter hug (which left Elsword and Aisha very uncomfortable).

"Two orders of Pho Macs!" The chef called out.

"Ah perfect timing!" _No kidding!_ Elsword and Aisha thought, still in shock and disbelief at the supposed couple in front of them, when Banthus called back to the chef and picked up the two orders together in one bag. "Here you two are, now THIS is a REAL couple you petty swordsman!" He mocked Elsword and this time Anne and Banthus' lips moved closer together...

"Thank you and have a good day!" Elsword rushed the goodbye and he and Aisha dashed out of the place.

"Are...they...gone..." Anne spoke during their makeout session.

"Yes hon- GRAH!" Banthus answered and nodded, only to be met by an ANNE PUNCH!

"You better thank your sweet ass I made you less of a loser Banthus!" Anne's rarely shown evil side made it's debut and she jabbed a finger at the knocked down cashier. "You owe me for this!"

"F-Fine..." Banthus cried waterfall tears while taking out 60 ED out of his pocket.

* * *

"Banthus and Anne...Banthus and Anne...Banthus and Anne..." Aisha's eyes stayed shocked as she shivered slightly in fear.

"Aisha...you okay?" Elsword hugged her tighter. "You repeated those three words over and over ever since the two started to...to..." He almost threw up at the thought.

The Elemental Master snapped out of it. "Oh...sorry." She laughed it off and went back to her usual self. "Well I guess even Banthus can find love."

"Yeah..." It really hurt Elsword's pride to admit it. "...But at least Anne isn't as beautiful as you Aisha." He pecked her cheek.

"Hehe, thanks Elsword." She thanked him. As the two approached the Red Knights camp (where they help volunteer part-time), a big crowd gathered around.

"Oh my god is she finally coming back?"

"I heard the news, what's happening?"

"From what I hear, she is coming back!"

"W-What are they talking about Elsword?" Confused, Aisha turned to Elsword and asked him. "H-Hey are you okay?!" She noticed he stared at them in total disbelief and started shaking him to snap him back.

"No..." Elsword didn't even flinch when Aisha shook him as he watched the crowd look over at the entrance to Ruben just beside the Red Knights camp. "..It...can't be."

"There she is! She's back!"

"Hey anyone seen Elsword, he'll love to see who just came back!"

"Wait there he is, with his girlfriend!" The huge crowd stared at Elsword and Aisha who were at a distance away from them. While Aisha blushed at all the attention they were getting, Elsword didn't care and started to walk at the direction of the beautiful woman, looking in her mid 20s, who just arrived.

Her long flame-like crimson hair tied into a braid as it sways in tandem with the soft wind. The woman brandished her sword and rose it skywards (putting on a show perhaps), her elite red and metallic Red Knights uniform shining under the golden sun. The woman called out orders to her men, who obviously trekked back from a long and dangerous mission, which were incomprehensible to Elsword and Aisha's ears. But the former didn't care, all that mattered is getting to the flame haired woman as fast as he legs can take him.

"E-Elsword...who is she?" Aisha started to get suspicious, until she glimpsed a tear run down Elsword's cheek.

"...sa..." Elsword choked out, only using the rest of his energy to sprint.

"W-Who Elsword?" Aisha tired out faster than the more physically fit swordsman but tried her best to catch up to his sprinting.

The woman heard the trampling of grass and looked over at Elsword and Aisha, smiling at the former's presence. Suddenly the Rune Slayer succumbed into a series of flashbacks. Christmas Day and receiving the present of his Great Sword, days spent as a child training and being cared for like a little brother, the last Harmony Festival spent with his family members. All of that and the woman's face is all he needed to know as he screamed out her name in a stream of tears.

"ELSA!"

* * *

**Mario: Four...thousand words...**

**Me: Told ya this would take too long (for me anyway, any authors who average 4k words...HOW DO YOU DO THEM?!)**

**Crystal: I can assume you'll try better to update your stories?**

**Me: Yep! No promises though XD!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Happy Reunion

**Me: Alright Chapter 2's up, and that means the end of the two-shot. I think I made this a little longer than chapter 1.**

**Mario: You did I checked, you've been writing longer chapters than usual lately Fire.**

**Me: Yeah, well since this isn't a full fledged story like my other ones I might as well go into detail in the little amount of chapters to make up for it.**

**Crystal: That's not the only thing he has to make up for...**

**Me: ...Crystal I hate you. Anyway Chapter 2, START!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Happy Reunion_

The tall flame-haired woman known as Elsa greeted her bawling little brother with a warm hug, a gentle smile, and the return of her voice. A sweet sisterly voice that never traveled it's way to the young Rune Slayer's ears in seven long years.

"I told you I would return...Elsword." The crowd, supposedly made up of Ruben residents and Red Knights students, all gushed at this heartwarming moment upon hearing Elsa's kept promise. The two red-headed siblings stayed there for a few moments, mostly of Elsword's inability to let go of his sister, as the swift yet heavy with exhausted footsteps caught up to the crimson boy. Aisha gripped her knees and panted, happy that her lover finally reunited with his "Sis" but annoyed at the three meters of distance between the two when he started sprinting.

"E...El...Elsword...told you to...slow down." Aisha panted, a playful tease in her tone as Elsword snapped back to reality. The crimson boy wiped his tears and let go of Elsa, surprised at the height difference.

"I...I'm taller than you!" Elsword noticed himself being slightly taller than his sister, who stood just below eye level. _She's a little taller than Aisha..._ He mentally commented when Elsa noticed his magical girlfriend.

"Oh?" She glanced beside Elsword as the magician slightly behind him managed to catch up. "I see you have your girlfriend with you." Elsa grinned, hoping to get her little brother blush in embarrassment.

In Elsword's favor, the Rune Slayer didn't, and slung his arm over Aisha's shoulder. "Yeah! Sis this is Aisha. Aisha this is Elsa, leader of the Red Knights."

The Elemental Master's eyes widened. "So this woman is your older sibl-" Before she could say "sibling", Aisha was unexpectedly interrupted by another familiar face.

"Ah I see you've come back Elsa." Lowe moved past the recently dispersed crowd to greet his companion, firmly shaking hands with her. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back Lowe." Elsa's fiercely burning eyes confirmed her return. "Ruben changed a lot in seven years." While Aisha didn't know it, Elsword and Lowe agreed in how much changed. Before Ruben was merely a passerby village with only an inn to rest weary travelers, the Red Knights camp for accepted/willing students, and the town only housed maybe a few dozen people at most. Now it evolved into a genuine town that matches Elder and even Bethma in terms of activity. "So how were the students behaving for you Lowe?"

The middle-aged second-in-command's face paled as he got on all fours in a defeated position. "Horrible, all they do is play tag and gossip about you. Although I did have one star student who went above and beyond!" Elsword glowed in pride as Lowe's eyes bore into him, referring the Rune Slayer as the aforementioned student.

"One star student?!" Aisha exclaimed, surprised that Lowe would downplay her lover's achievements. "How about being the second ever Rune Slayer in Elrios in 3 years of training, as well as saving Ruben's El from not only the thief Banthus, but also the corrupt Wally and fearsome Nasod King!"

"Nasods?! I thought they went extinct hundreds of years ago during the civil war?" Elsa couldn't help but ask about the robotic machines in curiosity, but nevertheless ruffled Elsword's hair as a prize for becoming so strong.

"We'll explain la-" Once again Aisha irritably got passed up, this time by her lover.

"What was the SSS mission you took Sis? How tough were the monsters? Did you meet anyone strong?" Elsword bombarded her with questions. Despite being a mature 16 year old with an A in leadership, he reverted back to his childlike curiosity from years ago. Between his wide gaping mouth and his sparkling eyes, Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll tell you once we get home." She promised, cue Elsword with his head glumly hung low.

"Oh there's one more thing I need to show you Elsa!" Lowe remembered as Elsword and Aisha nodded in pride (the latter even breaking down into a noblewoman laugh). "Thanks to these two kids, the Red Knights now have two divisions of Knights!"

"Two divisions?" Elsa felt intrigued and, when beckoned, followed Lowe and the lovers inside the Red Knights Camp. Naturally all of the students there swarmed the four when they heard of the flame-haired woman's return.

"OMG ELSA YOU'RE BACK!"

"CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH?!"

"CAN I FATHER YOUR CHILDREN?!"

"O..Okay l-let's not get hasty here." As expected Elsa felt rather nervous with all these teenagers meeting up with the queen bee (okay the perverted one got decked in the nose by Elsword). After Lowe dismissed them, they reached a brand new section of the building. Instead of the usual weapons and fencing equipment stocked everywhere for protection and use, there lay countless books, staffs, and magical gloves.

"This..." Lowe introduced Elsa as the four enter one of the classrooms with the same equipment with the Rune Slayer kicking the door open (to a less than amused Aisha). "...is the Magic Knight division."

"The what?!" She stared baffled as Lowe left the room in authority of the Elemental Master magician while her boyfriend clapped his hands together to get the students' attention.

"Alright listen up you idiots!" Elsword yelled as he (easily) attained all of their mental focus straight to him. "My sis, Elsa, will be a spectator for our lessons today. Let's show her that Sword Knights aren't the only graduating Red Knights!"

"OH!" The students all raised their fists in the air like Elsword (great morning routine huh?).

"I-I don't understand...Magic Knights?" Despite going on a SSS mission, Elsa never heard of a Knight who practiced swordsmanship and magic in unison.

"Aisha you go explain it to Sis, I'm gonna go teach them a lesson I like to call 'Flaming Swordsmanship'!" Elsword suggested, forming a fireball on his palm and giving tips to his students to maintain the form.

Aisha agreed and, upon taking satisfaction from Elsa's shocked yet intrigued expression, explained on incorporating the magical elements onto sword play. "Well you know how Elsword was referred to as a Rune Slayer? The name really means one who slays with swords and runes, also known as an enhancement rune to fireballs."

"I see. So with the Magic Knight division, Elsword must've learned to become one in the first place. If so who was his teacher."

"Yours Truly!" Aisha proudly declared. After getting embarrassed by Elsa when she figured out how her little brother fell for "such a beautiful magician", the Elemental Master continued explaining. "Seeing how successful our crimson knight became, we thought about training students of the Red Knights into Magic Knights to add more diversity to the specialties of the Knights."

"But wouldn't using magic make Magic Knights inferior to a full Sword Knight or Magician?"

"That's true, that's why Elsword came up with the idea of combining the elements onto the sword, turning a blade of steel into one that can burn, freeze, electrify, or blow away an opponent's defenses."

Elsa nodded and turned her attention to her little brother, who taught a hyperactive student to relax and let the fireball come naturally. She smiled when the student paid attention and got results, turning back to the Elemental Master. "So you're training future Magic Knights with all four elements then?"

"You're very clueless on magic aren't you Elsa?" Aisha laughed.

"Oi, I don't see a lot of magic users these days!" Elsa put on a pouting face (both of the girls blissfully unaware that a fangirl took a picture of the female Lord Knight). "Though I can only recall one from my days before the Red Knights."

"Who?"

"I don't remember but she was a lot like you Aisha: smart magician, wears a lot of purple, mastered all the elements. Anyway you haven't answered my question yet!"

"Oh right sorry!" Aisha thought back to Elsa's previous question. "Actually we usually have Magic Knights who specialize in one element. Elsword trains the Fire Magic Knights since he was one before and I train the Ice, Electric, and Wind Magic Knights due to being the only magician here capable of doing so!"

"I see." Elsa nodded.

"Now it takes a lot of self-control to control the Fire element." Elsa and Aisha brought their attention to Elsword, who's explaining about the aforementioned magic to the students once again (like hell they'll actually listen the first time you tell them). "I mean I should know! God forbid how many times Aisha nearly barbecued me to bits for constantly setting wildfires smack dab in the middle of towns. Probably helped invented the Elrios Fire Department stationed in every town since two years ago."

The whole class laughed while a few glancing looks at Aisha were immediately shot down by Elsword's glares. He cleared his throat and started up again. "So to make sure we don't burn the whole building down, we're taking the lesson outside." The students cheered and everyone stood up to leave...

...Until one student popped up a question. "Elsword who's stronger, you or Elsa?"

"Ahaha that's a really easy question." The Rune Slayer scratched the back of his head. "The answer is Elsa!"

"Elsword." Elsa blurted out the same time as Elsword.

Aisha and the students stood confused at this, both siblings believe the other is stronger for very different reasons. Elsword believes Elsa is stronger because of all the great achievements she accomplished and coming back relatively unscathed from a SSS mission, while Elsa believes Elsword is stronger for saving Ruben's El from the great Nasod King, ridding Elrios of demons, and becoming the first teenaged Rune Slayer.

"Heh only one way to settle this, isn't that right Sis?" Elsword smirked at Elsa, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, a one on one sparring match between you and me!" After Elsa's declaration, she and the two lovers tried their best to cover their ears. The class broke out into an uproar and chanted "ELSA VS ELSWORD! ELSA VS ELSWORD!" all throughout the building as they headed to the grassy sparring arena just outside. Much to Lowe's chagrin the Sword Knights students also took an interest and followed suit (while Elsword, Aisha, and Elsa were practically dragged by the Magic Knights to the arena).

Before they knew it, the crimson siblings readied themselves in the huge flat grassy plain with the entire Red Knights as their spectators (who, unfortunately, made so much noise to attract practically everyone in Ruben). Elsa donned her Lord Knight uniform and readied her sword while Elsword did the same, except in his Rune Slayer outfit (oh lord the nosebleeds from the female students and especially Aisha).

"Well well well, looks like we got ourselves an audience here you two?" Lowe noticed, acting as referee for this match.

"W-Wha?! W-When did this happen?" A shocked and confused Aisha darted her surprised eyes at the huge amount of spectators witnessing a match between the two flame-haired siblings.

"Two people in the middle of a group waiting for them to duke it out? This reminds me of my academy days when I was still a Sword Knight." Elsa reminisced, prepping her blade. All the Sword Knight students raised flags and cheered for Elsa.

"I'm thinking the exact same thing Sis, except I became a Magic Knight then a Rune Slayer." Elsword reminded her. The Magic Knight students on the other hand wore cheerleader outfits (yes sadly even the guys) and choreographed a routine to pump up the younger flame-haired brother. Aisha on the other hand was contempt with cheering loudly beside Lowe...until some students stuck her in a maid outfit to boost Elsword's morale (P.S. It worked).

"Wanna make this interesting Sis?" Elsword popped a deal.

"So you want a bet like usual?" Elsa's eyes gleamed at the many humiliating situations to put her little bro in. "Y'know I ordered a special maid outfit your size right before coming back to Ruben, it should come back today." Aisha profusely blushed at the thought.

"Alright then, winner gets to make the loser wear whatever they desire and act as their personal servant!" Elsword became rushed with adrenaline, finally after all these years he'll finally win a match against Elsa! "I got a bunny girl outfit just for you Sis!" Immediately all the Sword Knights (and Lowe) got nosebleeds and started rooting for Elsword.

"Y-Y-You pervert..." The Elemental Master muttered underneath her breath. "I-I'm gonna-"

Lowe interrupted her, knowing full well from Elsword that the magician can be really pissed off whenever she throws a fit. "AND BEGIN!"

* * *

_Sword Enchant! _Elsword thought to himself, preparing to imbue the sword in a magical rune to deal magic damage. Unfortunately it led to a dud. Elsa on the other hand charged right at him, clashing the two swords into a power struggle. _Damn, I guess I really can't use my Rune Slayer skills. This is gonna be a problem! _The Rune Slayer thought to himself grudgingly.

"You look like something's wrong little bro?" Elsa teased.

Elsword ignored the sweat and smirked. "No not really, how about a little..." Losing a slight disadvantage in the power struggle, he removed his left hand from the grip of the blade to summon a skill. "...Wind Blade!" As he commanded, a large horizontal sword out of fire popped out of midair as Elsword summoned it. The sudden increase in velocity of the Wind (or should I say Fire) Blade gave the Rune Slayer the advantage he needed and knocked Elsa away. _Heh, so I can still use my Magic Knight skills after all, thank you Aisha!_ He noticed his girlfriend's eyes glimmering in hope that his magic hasn't all gone from smoke.

"So this is a Magic Knight?" The Lord Knight shrugged off her injuries. "Looks like you're not playing around Elsword?" She prepped her sword close to the ground, ready to strike upwards. "How about a Spiral Blast?" Elsa swung her sword upwards and a huge magical wave overtook Elsword from below, sending him skyward. She took her chance and jumped to take him down.

Luckily for Elsword he fired a large fireball up, propelling him downward faster than gravity pulled him and dodging Elsa's strike. Now with his Sis above him the Rune Slayer raised his sword into the air. "PHOENIX TALON!" Like a fireworks show during the Harmony Festival he dazzled the audience with a flaming phoenix charging its way past Elsa and back, with the Rune Slayer more agile and able to regain more mana as a result. Waiting for his chance, Elsword counters Elsa's counter with his counter when she slashes at him (getting confused yet?) and begins to combo her with a series of light slashes.

"Stoic...on." Once a brief pause between the slashes arrives, Elsa puts herself in a dimly lit red aura that grants Super Armor. To the unaware Elsword, his Sis must have a really good blacksmith to create armor _this_ durable. Also to the naïve Rune Slayer is how badly his "back-up plan" backfired.

_Heh I guess it's time for Plan B! _Elsword thought to himself right as Elsa was about to strike. "EXPLOSIVE FI-" As he prepared to stun Elsa with a punch before leaving a fiery explosion, he miscalculated two things. First is that he had an open palm for the attack instead of a punch. And the second...

An "_Oh yeah!" _sound effect humorously played in the background in one of the households watching Despicable Me. All the spectators and the two combatants, _especially _Elsa and the two lovers had blank stares and an "Oh Crap!" expression on their faces. Of all the places Elsword could "grab" Elsa, it had to be one of her, ahem, melons.

"..." Elsword stood petrified with a gaping mouth, he couldn't believe what the hell he was thinking.

"..." On the other hand Elsa's eyes were covered by her flaming red hair, possibly serving as her inner fury.

"E-Elsword..." Aisha clenched her fist in anger at the mistake her boyfriend just made. _Tch then again it's been a while since he seriously sparred, and we did have a few "practice" runs together at home._

"..A...Arm...Arma..." The groped Lord Knight heavily shook in fury as she called out her most devastating attack.

"S-Sis..." Elsword didn't move and noticed how her sword sparkled a strengthening white aura.

"ARMAGEDDON BLAAAADE!" Suddenly Elsa's sword has it's ranged increased _five-fold _with a magical aura on the sword increasing the sword's length four meters (adding absolutely nothing to the weight), and almost literally scaring the crap out of Elsword. The Rune Slayer abandoned all common sense and dodged the initial attack while running away with his sword.

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU SICK PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU GREET YOUR OLDER SISTER LIKE THAT?!" She gripped her lengthened blade and spun forward in mid-air, catching her accidental pervert of a brother and closing the distance between the two. This time she swung her sword horizontally and caught Elsword, spinning 'round and 'round like a merry go round in the "murderously fast" setting. "WINDMILL! WINDMILL! WINDMILL!" She called out the attack after she chased after the justified horrified Elsword with a scary look on her eyes.

The poor Rune Slayer was on the extent of puking from the sudden adrenaline rush as the girl spectators cheered on Elsa to kill this "sorry little hentai for a brother" (well except Aisha, who chuckled in a villainous tone as she stopped Lowe from interfering with the match). The guys on the other hand cried out for Elsword in waterfall tears to win in order to finally fulfill their lifelong dream to witness Elsa in a sexy bunny girl outfit.

_I-I'm sorry brothers! _Elsword silently apologized to them as Elsa's Windmill came to a close. Nauseated and dizzy as hell, the Rune Slayer collapsed. But the Lord Knight wasn't finished with him yet, she loomed over him with dark gleaming eyes and charged her sword for a _freaking meteor strike!_

"DOUBLE SLA-"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME SIS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The Rune Slayer admits defeat, much to the chagrin of all the men in Ruben.

"Serves you right Elbaka." Aisha teased him as she helped pull him up. Meanwhile Lowe declared Elsa the winner.

* * *

"THE WINNER IS (once again) ELSA!" Like soldiers who flock to the other side easily, the Sword Knights AND the Magic Knights cheered on Elsa for her victory while a few of the guys went up to Elsword all with waterfall tears.

"Why man, why did you grab her melons and she let you get away with it? Last time someone did it she sent them to the hospital for 3 weeks!"

"Oh Elsword, you're finally becoming a man! If only the fight was Aisha vs Elsa, then we'd have a maid or bunny girl!"

"No! Now we'll never take a glimpse of the sexy Elsa in her bunny girl outfit!" Okay this one got decked in the nose by Elsword, the exact same pervert who asked to father her children.

"Tch, shut up you idiots!" Elsword dismissed them, luckily however Red Knights lessons just _happen _to end right as the sparring match closed. All of the Red Knights dispersed to hang out with friends, go home, or train in the forest, leaving Elsword with Elsa and Aisha.

"Elsword..." Elsa slowly walked at him with a murderous aura surrounding her.

"Y-YES S-SIS?!" He almost hid behind Aisha when the Lord Knight did a total 180 in her mood.

"What color do you want your maid outfit to be?" She held out two outfits in front of Elsword and Aisha with a happy smile on her face as if the previous ten minutes never happened. "Light Pink or Blue?"

_C-Crap! _Elsword thought embarrassingly to himself. _How did she know what colors I hate wearing! _He took a closer glance at the two maid outfits, freshly ironed and in mint condition.

"Well Elsword? You lost the bet, or do you want me to choose for you?" Aisha thought lovingly and playfully, bringing up her hand to choose one.

"I'll take the Light Pink." The Rune Slayer held up an imaginary white flag, preferring to wear something similar to red than what "pretty boy" wears in blue instead.

"Pff...looks...great on you little...brother!" Elsa and Aisha had to stifle bouts of laughter to contain themselves when seeing the Rune Slayer in the pink maid outfit. However as he got embarrassed and pulled down the dress so "they wouldn't look", the girls couldn't help themselves and rolled in the floor with laughter (not before Aisha blushed at the sight).

"S-Shut the h-hell up you two." Elsword's less than pleased at the thanks he got for complying with the bet. A few moments later, after many bouts of laughter and screaming were had, the girls finally calmed down and got straight to business.

"Alright for my first order of business slave," Elsa cleared her throat and enjoyed the ride as it lasts, "wear this leash around your neck and get down on all fours. Then you have to repeat what I say to you the entire walk until I say stop!"

"A-And that is?" Elsword got down on all fours, clearly sweating as he was never tasked with this punishment before.

"I bow down to Elsa and Aisha's awesomeness!" She crossed her arms and smirked as her little bro paled, expecting something different to say.

"E-Eh?! There's no way I'm saying tha-"

"E-Elsa..." Aisha stood behind the "doggy style" Rune Slayer and profusely blushed, unable to hide it. "Y-You t-think the d-dress is l-long enough?" Elsword paled even more as he understood the Elemental Master's words.

The Lord Knight smirked deviously. "Well then it's your job to get rid of any fangirls then, little miss girlfriend." She tugged onto the leash and Elsword started "walking".

"Man this better be over with fast." Elsword hopefully let out, sighing. Unfortunately Elsa had other plans.

"I BOW DOWN TO ELSA AND AISHA'S AWESOMENESS! I BOW DOWN TO ELSA AND AISHA'S AWESOMENESS!" Elsword shamefully chanted over and over as Elsa walked him around town _three times, _gathering the attention of everyone in Ruben. While the boys either laughed heinously (Lowe and the Sword Knights) or tried their best to give "manly" support to Elsword (the Magic Knights), Aisha was too busy threatening all the girls who dared get behind Elsword and "observe" the pervert in action.

"Don't worry teacher! Us manly men will stand with you!" To his dismay (and Elsa's amusement and Aisha's facepalm), all the male Magic Knight students tore off their uniforms to reveal _a rainbow of maid outfits_!? To further add salt in Elsword's wound, they marched alongside him and chanted with him.

"WE BOW DOWN TO ELSA AND AISHA'S AWESOMENESS! WE BOW DOWN TO ELSA AND AISHA'S AWESOMENESS!"

"A-Aisha.." Aisha heard Elsword's pleading cry as she walked beside him, the only maid on all fours. "Help me..." He looked at her in waterfall tears.

"Nyaa! No thanks Elbaka!" The Elemental Master stuck her tongue out and rejected him.

"WHYYYYYYYY!" The Rune Slayer let out a skyward scream as the "March of the Maids" continued.

* * *

"Hello what would you like to order?" The trio seated themselves in the cafe as the stoic waitress asked them, trying desperately not to laugh at the Maid.

"I'll get some coffee and these two will get decaf!" Elsa chimed and ordered for Elsword and Aisha (who gave no complaints despite the former hanging his head in shame).

"Okay, coming right up!"

Elsword tried his best to ignore all the staring he got from wearing the wet maid outfit (okay Elsa made him run through five sprinklers), especially with all the potential fangirls Aisha scared away by summoning a fireball. Instead the purple magician stifled a laugh while the Rune Slayer cried waterfall tears at Elsa. "W-Why Sis! Now even Banthus will laugh at me..."

"Heh, that's what you get little brother! I won the bet remember?" Their orders arrived and Elsa took a victory sip of her coffee.

"B-But you only won because I accidentally touched your br-" Aisha worriedly clamped Elsword's mouth at the last second. The Rune Slayer would normally remove the magician's soft, soft hand and finish his sentence...if his sister isn't reaching for her sword and shaking with rage.

"What was that?!" Elsa's eyes glowed red as she started unsheathing her weapon.

"N-N-Never mind S-Sis!" Elsword scratched the back of his head and attempted to laugh it off as Aisha did the same.

"Oh good, now c'mon your decaf's getting cold." She continued sipping her coffee as the younger lovers drank their order. Generously paying the waitress before leaving ("This is the one time I'm helping you during this bet Els!"), the three head back to Elsword and Aisha's (and Elsa's) house.

* * *

"Yes home sweet home!" Both Elsword and Elsa yelled out once inside. Aisha uttered a chuckle from under her breath. _I guess even those two are similar in some way. _She noticed Elsa cooking dinner while Elsword dashed to his room to finally discard the maid outfit. The Elemental Master thought up a brilliant idea on a whim and followed Elsword to his-, ahem, _their _room.

She noticed he finished changing and laid in bed in a plain white shirt and red shorts (guess he kept his word and wore more than boxers), staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Aisha smiled and sat next to him. "So what do you think of Elsa coming back and all today?" The magician might as well start the conversation, because lord knows how long it takes for her knight in shining armor to start talking.

"Heh, it's really great! Sis is finally back after all these years!" Elsword rose a fist in the air. It seems God granted one of his wishes true. "And even after all this time, she's still really strong."

"Yeah...even after all your training the past three years, saving the El and all." Aisha wistfully spoke, however it didn't faze her boyfriend one bit.

"It just means I can get even stronger Aisha, maybe Penensio can re-teach me to become a full fledged Rune Slayer again! Chung and Eve would be glad at our visit."

Aisha joyfully chuckled. "But first let's just enjoy our well-earned peace after saving Elrios Elsword, okay?"

"Alright." Elsword yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when it's dinner."

"Okay, good night Elsword." She bid him good night, ruffling his hair as he snored. Soon after Aisha yawned too and unexpectedly fell asleep next to him.

"Alright it's dinner you two lovebirds!" Elsa called from the kitchen, wearing an apron and having her flame-like hair tied into a ponytail. She waited several moments and still no answer. Annoyed, the Lord Knight opened up the door and called them again. "I said dinner's ready! You two want it to be col-" She stopped herself when she noticed the two sleeping together.

Elsword sleeping on his back and Aisha using him as a body pillow.

Elsa smiled and ruffled both of their hairs sweetly. "I'll tell you about my adventure tomorrow Elsword." She whispered into his ear with a promise. "Until then, sweet dreams Elsword and Aisha."

She closed the door behind her and began to wrap the dinner.

* * *

**Elsword: WHY AM I ALWAYS A PERVERT IN THESE SITUATIONS FIRE?!**

**Me: XD BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT THAT'S WHY!**

**Aisha: Heh, bet you wanted Elsa to lose so you can all see her in that bunny girl outfit? I'm talking to you readers too, you little pervs.**

**Mario: W-Well... *SLAP!***

**Me: Okay okay now that ends the two shot for the story. Next up is the two-part final conclusion to Red Stained Knight, Fallen Purple Magician. I SWEAR THIS TIME I WILL DO IT!**


End file.
